Castamere
by WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: You. Swords. Westeros. Robb's army. Auburn hair. Starks. Direwolves. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

_"And so he spoke, and so he spoke_

 _That Lord of Castamere_

 _And now the rains weep o'er his halls_

 _With no one there to hear,"_

You sang as you cleaned and prepared the men's armour in the rather large makeshift tent. Winterfell, as well as the North in general, had become especially infamous since the death of the Lord of the North, Eddard Stark, keeping of his daughter, Sansa, in King's Landing, and the disappearance (and presumed death) of his other daughter, Arya.

The higher and more notable muscles in your arms protested as you scrubbed the large plates of armour with the iron wool your small hands grasped. You had never met Ned Stark, but as you took time serving in Robb Stark's army, you wished you had. He seemed to have been a man of great respect, dignity, and honour. From the small bit you knew of the man, you saw how much he had made an imprint on Robb.

You had been serving Robb and his men for a fortnight before you first met him. Your jobs were minimal and simple. Clean their boots, wash their dishes, empty their shit-pots, and clean their armour. Nothing too difficult, but nothing too pleasing or rewarding either; but Robb had been nothing but kind and compassionate towards you, and you were had he known that during your friendship you were receiving swordsmanship lessons from Roose Bolton.

You needed to acquire some sort of self defense. Robb was honourable, he'd never done anything to cause you harm. He was good with a sword, but he definitely wouldn't teach you himself. His men, however, caused a fair share of worry what with their gropes and suggestive remarks. You grew self conscious, and nearly self loathing. Any pride in your body or your sense of self that you held was gone.

Until you started sword training... Roose had offtimes expressed his surprise when you wielded weapons. Compliments he had given ranged from, "you're of more use with that blade than my bastard son," to "I pity the men who make their grabs at you when you're armed."

You became one with nearly any blade you were dealt, and you were even better with bow and arrows. Quickly, Roose became a second father to you. Your father had long since left you behind.

 _"Yes, now the rains weep o'er his halls_

 _And not a soul to hear."_

You finished singing, swiping off the last smudge of dirt on the metal plate you held. You smiled at the reflection in the metal, proud of your job.

"That's beautiful," a voice spoke from behind you in the tent, sending you jumping and the metal plate you held flying across the tent.

"Milord! I apologize, you frightened me." You rushed out, watching as Robb crossed the tent and knelt, retrieving the lost metal plate.

"No worries, milady." He smiled, holding out the large metal. You took it with shaky hands, your breath catching as the curly auburn haired Lord sent a smile and a blue-eyed wink your way.

"You honour me, milord." You smiled shyly, watching as he removed his top layer of armour, leaving his greyed leather tunic. He scrunched his eyebrows before removing his greatsword as well, momentarily turning to put it next to the others.

"There's no need for such formalities, Lady Y/N. You've been with us near three fortnights. You may call me Robb." He spoke as he turned around, his eyebrows still furrowed, and his teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

"Is there something the matter milor- Robb?" You stopped yourself from using the formality, his name sounding foreign on your commoner tongue.

"You're a woman of morality, correct Lady Y/N?"

"I'd very much like to think so." You replied, growing nervous at all the roads this conversation could turn down as Robb slowly walked over to you.

"You know of my father, and that bastard Joffrey going back on his word; sending my Lord Father's head off his shoulders in that manner... You've spoken your disdain for this before. But do you think I've gone too far?" He asked you, standing only a hand's width away from you.

"What do you mean?" You questioned, furrowing your brows as he had earlier.

"Capturing the King Slayer, leaving Winterfell, Bran and Rickon, behind... And now? I'm to wed someone whom I've never met because of an agreement with _Walder Frey_ of all people." Robb explained.

"Shouldn't you ask Lady Catelyn about this? Or Lord Bolton?"

"I don't _want_ to talk to my mother or Bolton. That's just it. I've talked to them too much, milady. I know their every desire. I need something new... You've been around me nearly as much they have in the recent days. You're a smart woman. I didn't see harm in asking you."

"Milord...Uhm, Robb, I think you've done exceptionally well considering the position you're in. Everyone in Westeros, and I'd go as far to say Essos as well, knows that Joffrey was wrong in the execution of your Lord Father. Lord Eddard was ready to take the black...A right all of us have in the end."

Robb listened intently, running his fingers through his red beard.

"I don't think you've done anything irrational, Robb." You continued, "Joffrey mustn't have thought that he wouldn't have earned a definite enemy when he removed your Lord Father's head from his shoulders. You have nearly all of the North behind you. The King Slayer thought that he was safe surrounding Riverrun in his posh tents. You and Grey Wind proved him wrong. I believe you can prove Tywin and the rest wrong as well. And surely Bran and Rickon understand that you're only doing what's expected of you."

Robb nodded his head, deep in thought as he carefully examined you.

"I can only hope that they understand. But Bran and Rickon are boys, they're not supposed to understand the dealings of war." He shook his head, resolve crumbling as he remembered the faces of his young brothers. You waited patiently, not wanting to talk without permission. That's what you were taught from a young age.

"I miss my brothers. All of them." He whispered, blinking at you sadly.

"I know you do, Robb. I know. But you're here now. Risking yourself for them and everyone else in the North." You replied wholeheartedly, not breaking away from his gaze. "You're ruling. Rightfully so."

You didn't expect him to cross the room as quickly as he had, connecting his lips with yours in a single and swift movement. You didn't expect the dizziness and flurry of butterflies in your stomach to arise as soon as you'd made contact with Robb.

"I don't want to get married, Lady Y/N. Not to a Frey." Robb breathed out, pulling away from you and running his hands along your cheeks.

"I don't want you to get married either." You chanced, dancing your hands up your Lord's arms and across his broad back. "Not to a Frey."

He smiled at you, unmasking the beautiful teeth he housed beyond his full lips. His eyes glimmered with adoration and you wondered how you hadn't seen him look at you like this before. Surely he had.

The moment was gone as soon as it had begun. Catelyn walked in, scowling once she saw your and Robb's close proximity. You separated from him, becoming interested again in the armour on the table. Robb turned and faced his mother, furrowing his brows in question.

"Lord Bolton and Lord Umber would like to speak with you, if you're done with removing your armour." Lady Catelyn snapped, pointedly avoiding eye contact with you.

You felt dirty. The way she spoke made you feel like dirt. Lady Catelyn was a woman of her word, like Lord Eddard had been a man of his word, and you had no doubt that she had expected the same of her son. Robb being cozy with you would not bode well under Walder Frey's watch, and disappointing Walder Frey could mean Robb losing the war. He was to marry a Frey. Not fool around with a common girl who danced with swords.

"Tell them I should be there soon. I'm finishing this discussion with Lady Y/N." He replied lazily. The war was taking a toll on the young Stark as it progressed, you noted.

Catelyn nodded and turned on her small heels, walking out of the tent as swiftly as she had entered. Robb faced you now, grabbing your hands and waiting for you to meet his gaze. You turned your chin and looked into his blue eyes that always had you mesmerized.

"I don't want to be the king. I don't want to be anything but Robb Stark of Winterfell. You understand that, don't you? I don't want to change." He whispered desperately.

"I do. But I also understand why you're doing it. The North looks up to you, Robb. They don't want some fancy usurper. They want a rightful owner of the iron throne. You fit that title. It's simple." You answered honestly, disobeying your earlier doubts and running your hands along the expanse of his back again.

"Once we win, will you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you stay in King's Landing with me, once I win the throne?" Robb clarified, searching your gaze for a tell.

"I don't know. I may, I may not. I've always wanted to do _something_ that gave me a purpose. Like serving on the King's Guard or taking the black myself."

"Women can't take the black." Robb replied, shaking his head lightly.

"I could act." You reasoned, worrying at your bottom lip.

"As soon as they found out you'd be hung or beheaded." Robb shot back, smiling and admiring your passion.

"I'd still at least served my purpose." You argued, arching an eyebrow.

"What would you go for? Ranger, builder or maester?"

"That's easy! Ranger."

"Why?"

"For the adventure, of course."

Robb felt nearly liberated from your answer, as if it itself would lead him to victory. He ran his thumb along your cheek and across your lips, leaning closer and closer down. Until he paused.  
"Tell me to stop." He whispered painfully, "tell me to stop and I will turn around and leave this tent right now."

Your head was spinning and your heart was hammering against your chest. You could easily tell him to stop. It'd eliminate any chances of him getting scolded by Catelyn, or Lord Frey. You could end all of this right now and be on with life.

"...No." You whispered back, watching his jaw lock before he pounced.

If lips could kill, Robb would definitely be on the chopping block for murder. His lips were fire on yours, shooting scorches of heat all the way down to your core. His hands went from cupping your chin, gliding down your arms, to your thighs. He rested the calloused skin there, expanding his fingers and then kneading at your skin through your light white dress.

The sudden squeeze from his hands sent a jolt of electricity through your body, adrenaline coursing through you as you let out a small mewl. Robb laughed against your lips, taking advantage of your agape mouth and slipping his tongue through. The old gods were probably looking down on you now, disappointment on their righteous faces. You didn't give a damn.

Fuck Catelyn. Fuck Joffrey. Fuck Ilyn Payne. Fuck the Clegane's. Fuck everyone who wasn't you or Robb Stark.

At first your tongues searched each other's mouths rapidly, eager to find anything that would alleviate the ache building up inside of you. But Robb had somewhere to be, and the kiss returned to a languid pace, disheartening you.

Robb ran his hands back up your sides, ending at your face as he reluctantly pulled away, lidding his lust blown eyes and gazing at you adoringly.

"I have to go speak to Lord Bolton and Lord Umber, do you think you could wait for me in my tent?" He asked, cheeks ablaze with nerves.

"O-of course, Milord." You stuttered, trying to blink your anxiety away.

He smiled at you, kissing you on the cheek and squeezing your hands before heading for the tent's entrance.

"Oh, and Y/N?" he stopped, facing you again.

"Yes?" You asked breathlessly.

"Call me Robb." He restated. Chuckling heartily and taking his leave.

You rushed for his tent after you had cleaned his sword and armour. Tattered ends of your dress trailing behind you, surely building up a fair share of mud. You payed it no attention as you headed to Robb's tent in the moonlit night sky. It was a cold night, no clouds or rain in the sky. You could see all of the stars above you easily, even as you ran, and it took your breath away.

You came to a stop as Robb's large tent sat in front of you. The Stark direwolf sigil resting on two flags on either side of the opening. You gently pushed aside the furs blocking your entrance and stepped in, immediately met with the warmth from candles surrounding you.

His tent was strangely soothing, even with the few things it housed; you supposed that was because it was after all Robb's tent. Your heartbeat picked up its pace as you spied Robb sitting at the large table, his back facing you, in the middle of the tent. No one else was present. It was simply you and him. His head rested in his folded arms, papers scattered in front of him. He had beat you here.

You might have thought him dead had you not heard the snoring. You giggled to yourself, stepping up beside him and running your hands along his shoulders and through his hair. His muscles stiffened in response at the contact, but once he opened his eyes and saw that it was you, he relaxed.

You rubbed your hands against his muscles through his shirt as he shut his eyes again.

"That feels amazing." He groaned.

"It'd feel better if you were without a shirt." You replied. He tensed again before sitting up and removing his shirt in a quick movement. You smiled as he repositioned himself in the wooden chair.

"Go on." He breathed out, leaning into his arms again, and his voice groggy from sleep.

You smiled to yourself before pressing your small but sure hands against his warm skin. Rubbing circles before settling on either shoulder and kneading. Robb moaned at the pleasure that coursed through his bruised and battered body. The pleasureful pain eliciting excitement from deep within him.

"Do you think this marriage will work?" Robb asked after a few silent moments.

"Yes." You answered quickly, regretting the venom in your voice. You thought for a moment and then sighed, "I think your marriage will _work_. I don't think that it will be one of _love_."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not letting yourself feel. You're settling because of a war." You shrugged, allowing him to turn and face you. "You made a deal and you intend to keep it, I understand that fully. But you don't get to choose whom you love. Especially not in a marriage like this. The Frey girl you're to wed is a pawn in the grand scheme of winning the iron throne."

Robb digested your thoughts before nodding. He stood up, his naked muscular chest glowing in the candlelight as he strode right in front of you.

"No, you don't get to choose whom you love." He agreed, kissing you with fervor you've never known.

Lips, teeth, and tongues clashed together as you worked at untying your white gown. You were to the last knot when Robb replaced your working hands with his own, deftly untying it the rest of the way in flickering movements.

You gasped as you felt the cloth fall away from your small frame and cascade towards the ground in cloth waves. The air felt shockingly cool then and nipped at your skin. Icy kisses flowered on your stomach, arms, legs, buttocks, and in between your thighs.

Robb's eyes went numerous shades darker as he took in your candlelit nude body. Craving to taste, touch and worship every inch of you. You grew conscious of just how naked you were under his gaze and moved your arms to cover yourself. Robb's brows furrowed, as they so often did, at your movements. He gently gripped your small wrists, bringing your arms carefully to your sides.

"You're beautiful. You're absolutely breathtaking, Y/N." He whispered, his voice shaking. He reached for your hair that was tied up in a knot, allowing it to fall and trickle down your shoulders in thick Y/H/C ringlets. You felt your cheeks heat up and redden, taking in Robb's towering frame.

You never quite realized just how tall and sturdy Robb was. Or how his hair was an intricate mix of the Stark brown and the Tully red. Or how straight his teeth were. Or how beautiful his pale skin was. Or the crinkles near his eyes when he smiled. And you especially had never _really_ appreciated his full, pink lips.

Robb Stark was the most beautiful human being you'd ever seen.

You stepped towards him, running your hands along his broad chest and through the tufts of chest hair; slowly lowering them until you got to his leather pants. He trembled with anticipation under your touch, biting down on his lower lip as you undid the small clasp. His pants fell easily, revealing his all too impressive sight of the reddened tip shot more adrenaline through your body, and you could tell that your pussy was soaked.

Precum leaked from the slit and you felt heat growing in your pelvis.

Robb took hold of your hands, leading you back into a stance. You stared at each other for a while, completely overwhelmed with emotion and lust. Robb took the first step, leading you to his bed, luxurious furs strewn haphazardly across the top. He laid you down, resting on his side facing you.

"You're beautiful, too." You whispered, peppering open mouthed kisses along his jaw.

Robb shifted so that he was hovering over top of you, his cock head rubbing against your cunt as he adjusted his body. He let his right hand wander up your thigh and across your stomach, setting your skin on fire in its wake. You felt his fingers getting lighter and lighter until they were dragged across your hardened nipples.

He pinched and gently tugged each hardened nub, nearly cumming when he heard your panting and small moans in return. Your hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him down in another wanton kiss. Robb relaxed his jaw, opening his mouth and trailing his tongue down your jawline to your collarbone, the pace agonizingly slow as you squirmed underneath him.

"R-Robb..." You moaned out as he licked swirls around a nipple before taking it fully into his mouth. You breathing hitched and you let out a louder cry. He released the swollen nub before doing the same to the other and then releasing, now sucking on your collarbone and neck.

You were now a complete and utter mess beneath the red headed Lord of the North. Your heart felt like it was about to burst out of your chest, and you had a tightness in your pelvis that wouldn't let up.

"What is is Y/N? What do you want?" Robb whispered into your ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"I- I need you..." You trailed off, arching against him as his cock nestled closer to your pussy.

"What do you _need_ milady?" He taunted, rocking against your tight hole.

"I need you to make love to me. Fuck me. Anything." You rushed out, losing the ability to think as his cock head entered you. Robb turned your face up towards him so you were looking directly into his eyes. He wanted to watch you come undone.

He was going to be the fucking death of you.

You stared at him, your brain a flurry of a million feelings as he bottomed out. He was as breathless as you now, staring into your eyes and seeing oblivion. You clenched around him, urging him to do something. Anything.

He slid halfway out before pushing back in. The rolling of his hips adding to the tightness in your stomach. You discovered the pace he was taking, meeting his thrusts each time. Suddenly Robb pulled all of the way out, the loss of contact making your pussy ache. You were making to protest when he slammed back into you. Pleasure rocked through your body like an earthquake and you let out a sultry moan.

"Fuck! Again, Robb." You pleaded. You nearly burst when he did the motion again, the lower part of his abdomen rubbing against your clit as he rolled against you fervently. You ran your hands down his back, scratching and rubbing as you went. As soon as your hand came into touch with his ass, you squeezed.

Robb moaned delightedly, seeing you come undone underneath him was the best thing he'd ever seen. You were euphoric. Heavenly. His arms held him steady as he continued his thrusts. Yours found their way back up, tangling into his auburn locks and yanking experimentally. Robb let out a guttural moan, thrusting harder than he had before.

You could feel the elastic band in your pelvis growing and growing. Waiting to snap. Robb sensed your closeness, taking his hand and licking his thumb before rubbing circles with it against your swollen clit. You exploded..

Heat seemed to surge throughout your body as the elastic band snapped and you came hard. Ripples of pleasure coursing through your veins. Robb thrusted into you fully a few more times before you felt him spill inside of you as well. He didn't pull out, instead sending a few more languid thrusts and resting inside of you until he was painfully soft.

When he finally pulled out, he laid at your side, wrapping you against his large frame and littering sloppy kisses against your shoulder blade and forehead. Both of you were panting messes, basking together in the postcoital bliss.

"So," He began.

"So?"

"Will you stay? In King's Landing?" He asked, worry seeping back into his mind at the thought of you not being around.

"I'll stay."

You fell asleep dreaming of prideful lions, swords and dire wolves with their heads cut off.


	2. Chapter 2: King in the North

You woke up as the sun peaked through the tent curtains, light dancing across your skin and slightly warming you. Sighing, you pulled the surrounding fur blankets closer to your naked body. Another fortnight had passed since the first time you'd laid with Robb, and he'd been nothing but loving and kind towards you. A true Northerner.

The two of you successfully hid your courting from his men, knowing that any revelation of your relationship would result in an inner conflict. Robb was, after all, expected to marry a Frey; something you'd both expressed immense distaste for, but something his men had held him to. You couldn't hide from Lady Catelyn though. She had seen the two of you in the tent a fortnight ago and she had noted that whenever Robb wasn't around, neither were you. She didn't hide the venomous tone her voice now held for you in front of Robb's bannermen, and truthfully you couldn't blame her.

You turned to your side, facing Robb's sleeping form and shrugging away the thoughts of his ebbing wedding. Surely the two of you would figure something out. Your mind drifted, allowing you to calm and simply take in the sight of Robb. Watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, and the way he seemed completely vulnerable. You smirked to yourself, a delicious idea forming in your mind.

You sat up, careful not to wake Robb... yet. Adjusting yourself to where you were comfortably on your hands and knees, you crawled down towards Robb's legs. Luckily for you, he had gotten hot at some point throughout the night and relieved himself of his blankets. He was sprawled out, naked and astonishingly beautiful. Pale skin and defined muscles begging to be touched.

Checking to make sure that he was still asleep once more, you allowed your body to relax, and your mind to replay the highlights from the night before. Your cunt dampened in response, body in stride with your thoughts. Your fingers roamed your naked stomach before settling in the crux of your thighs, spreading them apart slowly so that you had access to your eager pussy.

A slight moan escaped your parted lips as the pads of your fingers drifted across your seeping centre. Robb, ever the light sleeper and now attuned to your noises, shifted in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing and cock slightly hardening; tip reddened and pre-cum beading.

You removed your fingers, slightly irritated at the loss of contact; but this morning would be about Robb. He'd more than tended to your sexual frustration whenever tending was needed.

Again, shaking your thoughts, you focused on the man in front of you. Carefully and skillfully you slid your hand up his thigh, feeling his muscles tighten and release, and the accompanying shiver your fingers drew from him. Your excitement was growing and you wondered how you'd never done this before. When your hand came into contact with his pelvis, Robb's breaths came faster, still soft sighs, but faster than they were prior to your touch.

You used your thumb to rub the slick building at the tip of his cock down his shaft, moaning when he gently thrusted himself against your hand. You licked your palm and sucked on your thumb, nearly cumming from the taste of him, before returning your hand and pumping his fully erect cock into your fist.

"And just what are you doing?" Robb's trembling voice whispered, blue Tully eyes lidded and filled with sleepy ecstasy.

"Is that a complaint?" You quipped, raising an eyebrow before lowering your head and licking a stripe up his impressive length.

"Seven gods, Y/N. You know it isn't, now stop teasing me and get up here." He growled, pulling your hair slightly and helping you to straddle him.

You felt Robb line himself up with your entrance as you were crashing your mouth against his, sucking his tongue while you took his cock inside of you. Bliss overpowered any other sensation you had, and then Robb was biting down on your shoulder; and you were left wondering when the two of you had stopped kissing.

Fully seated and body in coils waiting for any sort of friction, you started moving. Rising up and back down, rutting up against him, pelvis against pelvis, drinking in the delicious feeling of Robb's cock sliding in and out of your soaked core.

You could have taken him inside of you five times, or 500; counting wasn't going to change the immense pleasure building inside of you, and it wasn't going to halt your ebbing release. You came hard and with a loud moan that Robb tried to stifle with his mouth, and then he was cumming with you.

You didn't know how long he held you against his panting body and you didn't care. All that was needed in this world were the two of you.

"Y/N?" He whispered to you, both of your bodies now calmed.

"Hmm?" You mumbled, hand running through his auburn tufts of hair.

"I love you."

Pulling back, you looked into Robb's eyes, searching for a give; a small movement or glint of emotion that would tell you he was lying. Surely you loved him, but you were just as sure that he couldn't love you back. You were a common girl from White Harbour, he was to be king.

You cried when you realized that he wasn't lying, and you cried when you kissed him. But most importantly, you cried when you told Robb Stark, the King in the North, and son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully, that you loved him back.

—-

Robb sat ahead of everyone. You, Roose, Catelyn, and his two guards posted at the strategy tent. The letter was in his hands.

"This cannot be true..." He growled, Grey Wind (his direwolf's), ears pointing up at his tone.

"We've had ravens from White Harbour, Barrowtown and the Dreadfort. I'm afraid it is true." Roose lowly answered.

"Why... Why would Theon...?"

"Because the Greyjoy's are treasonous whores." Roose answered again.

"My brothers..."

"We've heard nothing of them, but Rodrik Cassel is dead."

You could hardly imagine why Theon would do this to him. The two of them were like brothers. Bran and Rickon were family to Theon.

"I told you never trust a Greyjoy!" Catelyn shouted, voice shaking and tears filling her eyes as she paced around the room.

"I must go North at once." Robb whispered, standing up and readying himself to leave the tent, Grey Wind right behind him.

"There's still a war to win, Your Grace." Roose replied, standing in Robb's way. You silently prayed, the last thing needed was a fight in this tent.

"How can I call myself King if I can't hold my own castle?! How can I ask men to follow me if I can't-"

"You are a king." Roose roared. "And that means you don't have to do everything yourself."

"Let me go and talk to Theon." You spoke simply, you had known Theon shortly before he had left, and he had liked you. He would have to hear you out.

"There will be no talk, he will die for this." Robb snapped.

"Theon holds the castle with a skeleton crew, let me send word to my bastard at The Dreadfort. He can raise a couple hundred men and take back Winterfell before the new moon. We have the Lannisters on the run. If you march all the way back North now, you lose what you gained." Roose reasoned. "My boy would be honoured to bring you Prince Theon's head."

Robb seemed to consider Roose's words for a few moments, weighing the pros and cons in his mind before voicing anything.

"Tell your son Bran and Rickon's safety is paramount. And Theon, I want him brought to me alive. I want to look him in the eye and ask him why, and then I'll take his head myself."

"I shall return to my tent and send a raven immediately, Your Grace." Roose bowed before Robb, and then took leave of the tent.

"I'll send word to Riverrun, let Edmure know what's going on." Catelyn added, leaving with a kiss to Robb's cheek.

"Robb-"

"You thought I'd let you leave?" Robb asked, voice a dangerous whisper. Turning around, he dismissed the guards to the outside of the tent. "You really think I'd let you go by yourself?" His eyes, now locked on yours, were an icy blue. Your blood seemed to cool under his gaze, the only heat you felt was upon your cheeks.

"Theon knows me, Robb. He wouldn't cause me any harm."

"The Theon we knew is not the Theon who now holds Winterfell... Something must have transpired between him and his father when he got to the Iron Isles."

"Maybe he's trying to appeal to his father? He is the last true ironborn son Balon has."

"That has to be it... As stupid as Theon is, I'd never thought he'd betray us for the likes of his father. Balon never made an attempt to take Theon back from my father."

"So what are we to do until Roose's bastard takes Winterfell?" Certainly you couldn't just wait, Tywin would absolutely have an advantage if you all stayed where you were. You'd be sitting ducks, waiting for the lion to wrap his claws around your necks.

"We'll head for Riverrun. My mother's father is still very ill. Might do some good for her to be around when Lord Hoster passes."

"Shall I go and tell your bannermen to prepare for our leave?" Knuckles tight around the handle of your sword, and nerves tingling underneath your skin, you stood up from the chair you'd sat in since the meeting began.

"Yes, tell them we leave come morning. And Y/N?"

Stopping at the mouth of the tent, you faced Robb, his eyes melting from an icy blue to a calm and warm pool of azure.

"Yes Robb?"

"I'd also take your hand after I remove Lord Tywin's head. If of course it suits you."

Tears pricked your eyes as understanding seeped into you. Robb planned to take you as his wife. But-

"What of the Frey girl you're set to wed?"

"I plan on asking Lord Walder to relieve me of the arrangement, and instead wed my uncle Edmure to one of his daughters."

"Robb, the arrangement you made with Lord Frey seemed quite set in stone. I don't know if he'd agree to your new terms, and come to think of it, I don't know if your men would quite agree with it either."

"If I don't marry for love at this point, I won't marry at all. I love you, Y/N. I don't plan on taking anyone else's hand, just yours."

"Robb, I-"

"Just answer. Yes or no. The choice is yours to make."

You could say no, you could leave Robb's army and be done with it all; maybe you'd even head towards The Wall. Surely Catelyn would appreciate that, and Robb's bannermen would also benefit from your absence. But looking into Robb's eyes and seeing the seriousness behind them, you knew he wouldn't betray the words he'd just told you. If you left, he wouldn't marry another. He'd continue the war. If he lost he'd die a single man, and if he won he'd rule as a single man.

Robb Stark didn't intend on taking anyone's hand in marriage aside from your own.

"I... Yes. Yes, Robb, of course I'll marry you."

Despite the rotten feeling growing in your gut, you smiled. Robb was yours as you were his. Words would bind you for the rest of your lives, and despite how long the two of you had left, you'd live your time together to the fullest.

Time couldn't tell you when Robb had started crying, but he had. The next second he was up against you, kissing you with a force you'd never before felt. You could taste happiness on his tears, along with the love that he was conveying for you. You could feel the excitement he felt for the future, and the urgency to make up for the times you hadn't been in each other's arms, and the fierce need to have you now.

Fumbling fingers found clothing, and it wasn't long before the both of you were naked and you were splayed across the table in the center of the tent, tears drizzling down your face and a happy humm coursing through your veins.

Robb's larger fingers found your left nipple, and lightly pinched and twisted, sending a sharp wave of pleasure to your core. "Nngh, please Robb. Need you."

"Patience, love." He whispered, breath fanning across your wet sex. He kissed your inner thighs, down your legs to your ankles, and back up to your hips. The whole time holding your shivering body down against the table. And then he kissed at your wetness, your body tensing in pleasure, and a sultry moan escaping your salivating mouth. "You like that?"

"Love it. Love you, Robb."

That seemed to please him, as he kissed your pussy deeper, and licked along your sensitive folds. Mewls of wanton bliss filled the room as he lapped at your aching cunt. Growling deeply, he replaced his mouth with two of his fingers and sucked your clit into his mouth, tongue now laving at the tiny bundle of nerves; and heated saliva thrilling you to no end.

"Fuck!" Mantras of fucks, yeahs, and Robb filled the empty tent as he continued to work his fingers in and out of you, mouth never unfocusing on your clit. For a small moment you could think clearly, and you felt bad for the guards stationed outside of the tent. But with your legs wrapped around Robb's shoulders, and the smouldering pleasure building up inside of you, you didn't really care about what the guards had to hear.

Robb's tongue was still hot on you, and his fingers had picked up their pace. As soon as you were about to explode, Robb surprised you again. Carefully he took your clit in between his teeth and lightly pulled, slamming his fingers inside of you in tandem.

That had you cumming hard and instantaneously.

You could hear Robb grunt in satisfaction, cleaning you with his mouth before pulling you up and into his broad chest.

"I love you." He whispered, hands roaming through your hair as you fought to catch your breath.

"I love you, too." You whispered back.

—–

You were on the road the next morning, as Robb had promised. Riding for several hours straight before Robb decided it best to set up camp. Conveniently, you had set up near a Lannister camp Robb and Roose had been planning to attack for a week now. You weren't surprised when Robb told you that he'd be taking his leave with a group of 200 of his men and attacking the enemy camp.

"I'll be back. I promise." He had told you, before leaving a gentle kiss on your lips, Grey Wind following close behind him.

Your stomach turned at the sight of him leaving. Never would you get used to the thought of him not returning. You'd learned to treasure the time you had left with Robb, especially after Eddard's death. Life wasn't something that you could be reckless and selfish with.

So, here you sat. Watching the slow trickle of the stream next to your tent, seeing Catelyn crafting something across the water. You were curious as to what she was making, and what hurt could come from trying to befriend your soon to be mother by marriage? Surely none.

"May I help you, Lady Stark?" You asked as you stepped barefoot across the crystal clear water.

"No." Came her curt reply, stopping you in your tracks. Cold water ran against your feet.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"They're prayer wheels. You can't help because a mother makes one for her children to protect them. Only a mother can make them."

"You've made them before?" You sat on the large rock next to her, befuddled that she had even explained the strange work of twigs to you.

"Twice."

"Did they work?"

"After a fashion. I prayed for my son Bran to survive his fall. Many years before that, one of the boys came down with the pox. Maester Luwin said if he made it through the night, he'd live. But it'd be a very long night. So I sat with him all through the darkness, listened to his ragged little breaths, his coughing, his whimpering."

"Which boy?" By now you were completely entranced in her story, her words cracking from the strain of emotion she felt.

"Snow.." That explained what you needed to know, he was the bastard you'd heard about from Roose, though you'd never heard his first name. "When my husband brought that baby home from war, I couldn't bear to look at him, didn't want to see those brown stranger's eyes staring at me. So I prayed to the Gods, 'Take him away, make him die'. He got the pox and I knew I was the worst woman who'd ever lived. A murderer...

"I'd condemned this poor, innocent child to a horrible death all because I was jealous of his mother, a woman he didn't even know! So I prayed to all Seven Gods, 'Let the boy live. Let him live and I'll love him. I'll be a mother to him. I'll beg my husband to give him a true name, to call him Stark and be done with it, to make him one of us."

"And he lived?" You asked quietly.

"And he lived. And I couldn't keep my promise. And everything that's happened since then, all this horror that's come to my family... It's all because I couldn't love a motherless child."

The sun was down by the end of her story and her blue eyes that reminded you so much of Robb's were spilling with tears.

"I don't think-"

"LADY CATELYN! LADY Y/N!" The guard running up to the both of you seemed out of breath and anxious beyond a doubt.

"What news?!" Catelyn asked, standing up, you behind her.

"It's the Kingslayer, he's escaped."  
"How?!" She shouted, fear evident in her tone.

"Strangled the Lannister in the cell with him, and then managed to kill Karstark's son."

"Get me 40 men and my sword. I'll set off with them and find him." You answered.

"Yes, my lady."

"Y/N, are you sure-"

"Yes, Lady Catelyn, I'm sure. Jaime Lannister will not make it back to any of Tywin's men." You reassured her, happy when 40 men tromped up to you, the knight at the front carrying your sword and your horse by it's reins. "Let's go catch ourselves a kingslayer."

Men rallied behind you, Roose at your side with the few hounds he had, as the two of you led the expedition.

"He couldn't have gotten far..." You whispered, eyes constantly scanning your surroundings.

"Definitely not. He escaped a half hour ago at most." Roose replied, bringing his horse to a gallop alongside yours. "He best hope that we find and tie him before Karstark does. That man won't have Robb's interests in mind when he hears of his son's death."

Nodding your head and refocusing, you noticed something important.

"He was wearing shoes upon escape, so it should be easy to track the prints, if we can't find those we'll have to look for pieces of tattered cloth."

"Agreed. I've taught you well."

"Of course you have, Roose. You're like a second Lord Father to me. Everything I know that my father in White Harbour hadn't taught me is of your doing."

"I'm proud you can say that, Lady Y/N."

Silence flooded the woods as you all focused further. Jaime hadn't gotten hold of a mount, and he had no men, food, water, or weaponry with him aside from possibly a dagger. He was outnumbered by 40, and some odd number of hounds. Stupid, you thought, why plan, let alone try an escape when you know the odds aren't in your favor?

Roose's hounds barking echoed around the trees, and then the dogs were off, following Jaime's scent, the 41 of you following shortly behind them.

"Agh! Fuck! Get off!" Jaime shouted. Half of your men were in fits of laughter watching as the biggest hound bit into the Kingslayer's thigh.

"RELEASE." Roose shouted. His dogs complied, falling into positions behind him as you unseated your horse, chains in hand. Growling sounded from the bushes nearest to you, and then Grey Wind was at your side, ears back and teeth bared.

"Hey, friend." You cheered, patting his head before refocusing on Jaime. "Hands, NOW. Or I'll let Grey Wind enjoy his supper early."

Eyes wide, Jaime slowly thrust his hands towards you, never taking his gaze off of the giant direwolf at your side.

"Feet." You quipped, happy when he listened to you then as well. "All right, Roose, you may have the honor of taking this shite back to King Robb. I'm tired. Let's go home Grey Wind, I'd like to see Robb."

Grey Wind lopped ahead of you, tongue out and pawfall silent. The forest was beautiful at night, and you'd especially liked the quietness you now had, well, aside from the cheers of Lady Y/N! coming from the men you'd just left.

"Y/N?!" Robb shouted, eyes wide as you entered the camp.

"Hello- OH! Hello, Robb." You laughed, amazed at how easily Robb had lifted you from your saddle and into his arms.

"Gods, I was worried. Did you find Lannister?"

"Yes, Grey Wind here gave him a fright. Roose should be bringing him back to camp now."

"Any casualties?"

"Only the one, Karstark's son, aye and the Lannister boy.." You answered, kissing his cheek. "What about on your side?"

"Only lost 10 men. Lannister's can't say the same for their own. We won."

"Congratulations." You whispered, pecking his lips. Grey Wind nudged at your legs and Robb set you down. "Hey, buddy. Thanks for the help." You smiled, laughing and ewing when Grey Wind licked the length of your face.

"He likes you. He's never been like this with anyone else, aside from me." Robb smiled, adoring the way Grey Wind had warmed up to you.

"Good, I like him too." You smiled back, breaking the happiness when your 39 men and Roose with Jaime, laying across the back of his steed, broke through the camp.

"We should deal with him." Catelyn said to her son, walking up near you. "You did a good job, Lady Y/N. I thank you."

"No need, Lady Catelyn. I was just doing what was needed."

Robb smiled at you again, and you blushed a deep shade of crimson, happiness fluttering through you until Jaime was thrown from Roose's horse and Lord Karstark broke through the throng of men ahead of you.

"Stand back! I want his head!" Lord Karstark yelled, bellowing voice breaking the night's silence. "Any man that stands between a father and his vengeance asks for death!" All of the Karstark guards drew their swords.

"Lord Karstark! This man is our prisoner." Catelyn argued.

"This monster killed my son."

"And crippled mine! He will answer for his crimes, I promise you, but not here."

"I will have his head, and if you try and stop me..."

"You will strike me down? Have you forgotten me, ser? I am the widow of your liege lord, Eddard Stark! I am the mother of your king!"

"And where is my king now?!"

"Aye! I am here." Robb shouted, stepping in front of the large grief-stricken man.

"Here, and with your bitch! Your Grace, we lost the war the day you laid with her."

Your jaw went slack at that comment.

"You will watch your tongue or you shall have your own cell, Karstark. I am your king. You proclaimed me as such." Robb growled, and Grey Wind followed his stead.

"And he is Jaime of house Lannister and he killed my last fucking son!"

"I understand your grief, my lord." Catelyn spoke again, moving between Lord Karstark and an overly angered Robb. "Better than most, I understand it. But in the name of my son, the King in the North, stand down!"

"My king, I demand this man's head."

"Wise men do not make demands of their king or his lady mother." Brienne of Tarth declared.

"Fathers who love their sons do, I will have his head..."

Lord Karstark disappeared in the sea of men in front of you, his men in pursuit. Anger boiled in your veins, and you could see from the way Robb's jaw was locked shut, it boiled in his too.

"Thank you for fighting on my behalf Lady Stark, your grace. I would've come to your defense, but..." Jaime clicked his tongue, signaling towards the chains that bound his arms and legs. "How rude it was of Lord Karstark to strike such a blow against you, Lady Y/N. I apologize on his behalf."

"Take him to the stockade. Bind him with every chain you can find." Robb shouted, grabbing your hand and heading with you towards his tent.

"You've become a real wolf in your years, Robb. Lady Catelyn, I see you didn't leave much fish in him."

"And gag him!" Robb shouted again.

Once in the tent, you felt defeated. The one thing you could positively state about Lord Karstark was that you admired his honesty. The connection between Stark and Karstark had always been evident in that respect. However, admirable and honest men were oft the ones to get killed; Ned Stark was the latest example of that.

"He's not right you know." Robb started, turning to face you while he stroked the palm of your left hand. "We haven't lost the war yet. I don't intend on being defeated. I do intend, however, on marrying you."

Warm. You felt warmth at his words, but there was still an underlying coldness. Karstark, ever the honest man, was right. You were the kink in Robb's armour. His downfall. He should have followed through on his word. He should marry a Frey and be done with it.

Time had passed though, and you knew it too late to change your actions. Robb wouldn't marry anyone other than you. Not that that offended you. You were elated to know how passionately Robb had reciprocated your feelings. He might even love you more than you loved him. How peculiar, you thought, that someone loves me as I am.

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Robb's face was tired, but still concerned for you as he sat on his bed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just lacking sleep." You answered, settling into his lap and nuzzling into his neck.

"Aye, I can assure you that I am as well. What do you say we get some sleep?" He whispered, laying soft kisses along your jawline.

"I'd love that about as much as I love you."

"Keep telling me things like that and neither of us will be getting sleep tonight."

"I'll blacken your eye if you don't let me get some sleep."

"You'd threaten your king?"

"And you'd threaten my sleep?" You quipped back, pecking his nose before laying down next to him. "Come on, you need sleep."

Robb listened, cuddling into your side while you hummed aimlessly. Slowly he drifted asleep, lightly snoring against your neck.

It was times like this that reassured you that your relationship was worth all of the trouble. That it was what the both of you needed. That there was no one else for you but Robb, and that there was no one for Robb but you; and that amazed you beyond words and comprehension.

You weren't aware of when you fell asleep, but waking up with Robb still snuggled close to you had you well rested. Sitting up and grabbing parchment and an ink and quill, you decided to write to your father. He hadn't quite inquired of your well being since you left, but you assured yourself that writing to him wouldn't cause any harm. If anything it'd show you still cared for him. The ink easily flowed;

 _Dearest Father,_

 _It's been a while since I took leave of White Harbour. I'm writing to let you know that I've encountered no harm while in King Robb's army. I've tended to wounded men, sharpened swords, shined armor, and even crafted a blade or two. I've also learned from Lord Bolton how to use the weaponry I've oft handled. I can properly shoot a bow, wield a sword, and guard myself with a shield._

 _I'm proud of myself, father, and I hope you can say the same. I don't expect a letter back, I know better than to expect that after what happened before I left. I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing my best here, and I'm always thinking of you and mother. I love you both, and I hope that one day we can reunite as a family._

 _Love, your daughter, Y/N._

Walking over to the table, you lit a candle and readied the dark grey wax; rolling up the paper and sealing it with the Stark direwolf stamp.

Robb's arms encased you, a hum of goodmorning lightly pressed against your cheek.

"Morning."

"Is that a letter for your father?" He asked, pecking your forehead.

"Yes, it is. Figured it'd be best if I'd at least let him know that I'm still breathing."

"I can have one of my fastest ravens send it for you." He smiled against your forehead, well rested and happy.

"I'd appreciate that very much."

"Is that so?"

"Of course it's so, you goof."

"What, now I'm a goof?" Robb laughed, feigning anger as he stood away from you and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but my goof nonetheless."

"Well at least there's that."

Tapping lightly sounded from the tent entrance.

"Your grace, there seems to be a problem."

"Enter." Robb replied, seriousness taking over his features. "What is it?" He asked as the Stark embroidered knight entered the tent.

"It's the Kingslayer. He's escaped again, this time released. Brienne of Tarth is gone as well. Milord, we have reason to believe that Lady Catelyn is to blame."

Robb's face fell as the words the knight spoke sunk in.

"Take us to her. Now."

The two of you were dressed in mere minutes, walking along the hundreds of tents,

commotion sounding all 'round you. His men were upset, the loudest disdain coming from the Karstark's. You weren't surprised. Lord Karstark had expressed his need for vengeance, and it'd been swiped away from him again; most likely by someone who had claimed to understand his pain.

Catelyn's tent came into view. Rickard Karstark himself stood outside of it, apparently on guard. Again, you weren't surprised.

Robb parted the tent entrance, allowing you to step in and then signaling for Lord Karstark to do the same.

"Tell me it isn't true." Robb spoke, tension in the air thick as you and Lord Karstark waited. But Catelyn didn't answer. "Why?" Robb roared.

"For the girls..." She whispered, defeat in her eyes. You almost felt sorry for her.

"You betrayed me."

"Robb-"

"No! You knew I would not allow it, and you did it anyway." He fumed.

"Bran and Rickon are captives in Winterfell. Sansa and Arya are captives in King's Landing. I have five children, and only one of them is free."

"I lost one son fighting by your son's side." Lord Karstark began, "I lost another to the Kingslayer, strangled with a chain. You committed a treason, because your children are prisoners? I would carve out my heart and offer it to the Father, if he would let my sons wake from their graves and step into a prison cell!"

"I grieve for your sons, my lord..."

"I don't want your grief. I want my vengeance, and you stole it from me."

"Killing Jaime Lannister would not buy life for your children. But returning him to King's Landing may buy life for mine." She argued.

"Jaime Lannister has played you for a fool." Robb spat, "You have weakened our position; you brought discord to our camp; and you did all behind my back."

He paced the length of the tent twice, and then turned to the two guards standing by the entrance. "Make sure she's guarded day and night."

"Robb-" Catelyn started to interject, but Robb continued facing the two Stark guards.

"How many men did you send after the Kingslayer?"

"Forty, Your Grace." The larger answered.

"Send another forty, with our fastest horses."

"Robb, I would gladly go with them." You offered.

"Y/N, I don't think-"

"I can shoot a bow and wield a sword nearly better than half the men in your army. I know how to ride a horse, and I can take Grey Wind with me." You argued, crossing your arms.

"You're to ride back by sundown." He replied, exhaling and rubbing his forehead in frustration. "I'll see you out."

You followed behind the auburn haired king, worrying for his mental health.

"Are you going to be alright?" You asked, stopping him by grabbing at his hand.

"I don't know. My mother's betrayed me by letting the only advantage against the Lannister's I have escape. I'm sending a total of 80 capable men and one very important woman out to find the Kingslayer, and I'm allowing my direwolf to accompany you all." Your face fell at his wording, "I don't mean it like that, Y/N. I'm just worried. I can't lose any of my men, I can't lose Grey Wind, and I most definitely can not lose you."

"Just, be careful? Okay?" He asked gently, laying a kiss in the palm of your hand.

"You know I will be." You whispered.

"Go get in your armour. I'll ready a horse and Grey Wind."

Nodding, you turned and headed for your tent. Adrenaline coursing through your veins at the thought of being on your first mission. You'd have to not disappoint.

Armoured and ready to saddle up and leave, you planted a kiss and a chaste I love you on Robb's lips before mounting your steed and setting off. Grey Wind and ten men were at your side, Rickard Karstark among them. Lord Karstark would lead the eleven of you, and Grey Wind would protect you at all costs. The large wolf seemed comfortable enough around you, due to the time you and Robb had spent together.

You were likely the direwolf's second favorite person in the camp, and you took a great sense of pride in that. Wolves alone were difficult to handle, but a direwolf? That was a special sort of accomplishment.

"I can't fucking believe this happened." Lord Karstark rumbled, leading you all into the woods surrounding the south entrance of the camp.

"We'll find him, Lord Karstark. You'll have your vengeance." You assured him, one hand handling the reins of your white steed, and the other maintaining a grip on the hilt of your sword.

"Aye, but we'll have to take care of that monstrous woman before we get a hand on the Kingslayer. Mighty hell of a swordswoman, that one."

"Brienne of Tarth is beyond talented with a sword, but before we think about riding her down, we should think about talking to her. She may have sworn fealty to Lady Catelyn but she might still value her life. I don't think she intends on dying before she can get her hands on Stannis Baratheon. Remember, that monstrous woman was on Lord Renly's kingsguard. I've even heard that she loved him."

"Let's just hope she stands down when we find them. You're right about there being no need for her to die, but that's under her own control. If she fights, we'll fight back."

Silence ensued your conversation. Everyone settled on finding Jaime Lannister and Brienne rather than talking about what was to come when you found the two of them.

But hours passed, and the sun was starting to set. The lot of you had found no sign of Jaime and Brienne South of camp.

"Alright; Y/N, I think it's high time you returned to camp. Jeorn, Creen, escort Lady Y/N back. See to it that she makes it back in one piece. The direwolf as well. The rest of us will head back in a few hours."

You looked to your two guards, disappointed. You could bloody well protect yourself, and you were sure that you could take either one of them single-handedly.

"That's kind of you, Lord Karstark, thank you." You replied, voice an octave too high. Turning your steed you looked one last time at the men you were leaving. Funny, you thought, they're all Karstark's... He's sending the only two Bolton men with me.

You shook the thought, not wanting to think negatively of house Karstark. They're honorable, they won't cause any trouble. Besides, it's only sensible that Rickard would want his own men near his side at this time.

"Grey Wind, to me." You shouted. The grey wolf loped after you silently.

The duration of your ride was silent lived. You weren't disappointed. Silence was welcome to you after the past 48 hours. Surroundings had a way of being noisy when you were in an army.

Lights shone in the distance, breaking the darkness of the night. Your stomach warmed at the thought of being near Robb again. You were beginning to become a little too dependant on him. Somehow that didn't bother you.

Grey Wind entered his tent before you and you could hear from outside of the tent the rustling as Robb raced to meet you. The tent curtains parted, and then you were in Robb's warm arms.

"Seven hells, I missed you." He whispered into your hair, messy kisses meeting your lips, forehead, cheeks and chin.

"I missed you too." You replied.

"Did you find him?"

"Sadly, no. Grey Wind couldn't even pick up his scent. Lord Karstark is out there with his eight men. They're going to head back in an hour or so. I think they were going to stop at the river and then turn 'round."

"Karstark is an honorable man. I wish I could give him the vengeance he deserves."

Running your hand along Robb's jawline you shook your head.

"Lord Karstark above all others should understand why you can't provide that to him, love." You stated simply, voice trembling. "You're doing all you can. I've seen it. You've even provided squire positions for the two Lannister boys you caught. You've fed them, clothed them."

"You forget that you tended to their wounds when they arrived."

"I've not forgotten. They're bright young children, those two. It's a shame that they've been put in this position. They hardly know right from wrong."

"Aye, that's why I've provided those squire positions to them."

"I know, love. I'm proud of you." You smiled, slowly kissing his lips. "Say, I'd like to return something to you."

"And what's that?"

"Mmm, Grey Wind will have to leave."

Robb smirked knowingly, turning towards Grey Wind. "Grey Wind, go hunt."

The large wolf looked towards Robb and then left the tent.

"Smart one, he is." You smiled, "now, how about you remove those clothes?"

Hastily, Robb did as he was bid. First removing his over shirt, and then the under shirt. Pants followed, his already half-hardened cock bouncing as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You know, I've always wanted to know exactly what you taste like when you come undone." You whispered, removing your own clothing at a tauntingly slow pace before crossing the room. Fully hard now, Robb swallowed thickly, anticipating your every move.

His eyes darkened to near-black as you sunk to your knees in front of him. Nipples hardened, and cunt wet you lapped gently at the tip of his member.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" You whispered, winking and then licking along his entire length. A guttural moan erupted from deep within Robb's chest, cheering you on. You teased him with your tongue for a few seconds more, and then decided that you'd both waited long enough.

You took half of him into your mouth, experimentally sucking and running your tongue over the hot, sensitive skin in your mouth. Robb jerked forward at the sudden pleasure, moaning your name and running his hand through your hair, giving a gentle tug.

"Nghh, Y/N, fuck."

You smiled against him, bobbing your head up and down. Taking more and more of him into your mouth until he was bottoming out, his tip brushing against the back of your throat with a delicious friction.

Carefully, you cradled his balls in your hand, slightly tugging and squeezing in tandem with your sucks.

"Seven hells, I'm going to-, Y/N I'm so close."

That encouraged you even more. You started bobbing faster, working your one hand on his sac and the other running along his cock where your mouth wasn't. Robb's breathing grew even more labored, hips jerking at a faster pace against your mouth. He was close.

You continued your assault, feeling as his cock twitched against your tongue. And then he was cumming, the warm liquid easily slipping down your throat as you milked Robb for everything he had.

"Y/N..." Robb moaned.

You lapped the mess from his cock with your tongue when you finally pulled away. Also allowing Robb to use one of his tossed shirts to clean whatever was left off your face.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." You whispered back, laying down on the bed next to him.

You came on his fingers that night, watching as he cleaned the cum off of them with his mouth. I love you's were whispered in mantras to each other, and you could hardly calm your fast beating heart as you realized just how much Robb Stark now meant to you. And he feels the same way for me, you told yourself.

You fell asleep sex sated, with a smile on your face, and in the arms of the man you love.

—

You'd all arrived at Riverrun a week later. Each night you and Robb had spent fucking and drinking the finest of wines, always finally falling asleep in the other's embrace.

Robb woke you up harshly the eighth morning, though. Throwing your clothes at you in the large bed in the large room that the Riverrun castle had provided the two of you.

"What's wrong?!" You stammered out, already out of bed and half dressed.

"It's the Lannister boys. Karstark- He killed them."

Never had you rushed to a throne room as fast as you had that morning. You sat next to Robb at the front of the room, his hand in yours. Catelyn sat to your other side, her brother Edmure next to her. The bodies of the two young boys laid in the middle of the large room. Rickard Karstark and his men stood before them, guarded by Stark knights, and Catelyn and Edmure's uncle Brynden.

Stark men had been slain in order for the Karstark's to reach the two squires. The two innocent boys whose bodies were laid out before all of you now. Robb's bannermen stood on either side of the great hall.

"Is this all of them?" Robb asked the Black Fish.

Brynden nodded his head, hand on the hilt of his sword as Rickard Karstark looked between you, Edmure, Catelyn, the bodies of the two boys, and lastly Robb.

The atmosphere was heavy, as your heart was. You'd refused to look at the small bodies. You'd helped them. You and Robb had only talked about them a week ago.

"It took five of you to murder two unarmed squires?" Robb asked them, venom filling his voice.

"Not murder, Your Grace. Vengeance." Karstark shouted.

"Vengeance? Those boys didn't kill your sons. I saw Harrion die on the battlefield, and Torrhen-"

"Was strangled by the Kingslayer." Rickard finished for him. "They," he motioned towards the small lifeless bodies, "were his kin."

"They were boys!" Robb screamed. "Look at them."

"Tell your mother to look at them, she killed them as much as I."

"My mother had nothing to do with this. This was your treason."

"It's treason to free your enemies. In war, you kill your enemies. Did your father not teach you that, boy?!"

The Black Fish sent a punch across Lord Karstark's face at that comment. And you couldn't blame him.

"Leave him." Robb ordered.

"Aye, leave me to the king. He wants to give me a scolding before he sets me free." Rickard taunted. "That's how he deals with treason, our King in the North. Or should I call him, the King that lost the North?"

Robb's gaze shifted icily from Rickard to the Black Fish. The large man in black armour was hard to maintain a glance with. He was all dark and mysterious. You'd oft wondered if he was much different when Catelyn and Edmure were children.

"Escort Lord Karstark to the dungeon." Robb ordered, "hang the rest."

The four Karstark soldiers thrashed at his words, fear taking over.

"Mercy, Sire! I didn't kill anyone, I only watched for the guards." A wild eyed soldier shouted.

"This one was only the watcher." Robb nodded his head, "hang him last so he may watch the others die."

"Please don't! They made me do it!" The man screamed while they all were escorted out. "They made me! They made me!"

Robb rested his head in his free hand, his other gripping yours tightly. You ran your thumb in reassuring circles along his.

"Word of this can't leave Riverrun. They were Tywin Lannister's nephews. The Lannisters pay their debts. They never stop talking about it." Edmure breathed out, eyes tired.

"Would you make me a liar as well as a murderer?" Robb asked his uncle incredulously.

"It wouldn't be lying. We would bury them and remain silent until the war is done."

"I'm not fighting for justice if I don't serve justice to murderers in my ranks, no matter how highborn. He has to die."

"The Karstark's are Northmen. They won't forgive the killing of their lord." Catelyn warned.

"Your mother's right..." You added, Catelyn looked at you amazed, "If you do this, the Karstarks will abandon you."

"You tended to their wounds. You brought them supper. Now they're dead." Robb shouted at you.

"And more boys will keep dying until this war is over. You need Karstark men to end it."

"Spare his life. Keep him as a hostage." Catelyn advised. Robb still faced you. You nodded to him, eyes pleading for him to consider his actions before he made them.

"A hostage." Edmure nodded. "Tell the Karstarks that as long as they remain loyal, he will not be harmed."

Robb went silent for minutes upon minutes, the life of Rickard balancing on a rope in his head. You squeezed his hand in reassurance, feeling him squeeze back moments later. He'd made up his mind. You could feel it.

"Lord Karstark's act of treason will not go unpunished." He looked to one of his squires, "Bring me my sword and have Brynden bring Lord Karstark to the courtyard at once."

"Yes, Your Grace." The young Frey boy answered, darting out of the room.

"Robb-" Catelyn began.

"I have made up my mind, I will hear no more of it."

Robb stood as Catelyn and Edmure took their leave to the courtyard. The two of you waited in silence and in each other's arms until his squire returned. Sword in hand, Robb released you.

"You don't need to watch..." He told you.

"But I do." You answered, following him slowly out of the throne room.

Clouds covered the sky and rain poured down. You pulled the hood of the long jacket Robb had given you over your head and took your place next to Catelyn.

"Thank you for trying." She whispered.

"The blood of the First Men flows in my veins as much as yours, boy. I fought the Mad King for your father. I fought Joffrey for you. We are kin - Stark and Karstark." Rickard spoke, voice loud over the rainfall.

"That didn't stop you from betraying me, and it won't save you now." Robb answered.

"I don't want it to save me. I want it to haunt you to the end of your days."

"Kneel, my lord." Robb ordered.

Rickard slowly kneeled, head laying down against the chopping block.

"Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karhold, here in sight of gods and men, I sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?"

"Kill me, and be cursed. You are no king of mine." Rickard spat.

Robb swung his sword then. There was the sickening slurp of steel against blood, skin, fat and bone, and then there was silence. You watched as Robb dropped the greatsword Ice, and took leave of the courtyard.

The two of you slept in silence that night, and for the second time you dreamt of direwolves with their heads cut off.

—-

Days had passed. Honestly you weren't counting. You were growing tired of the passing time and keeping track of it. You hadn't practiced your swordplay since Roose had taken his leave to the Dreadfort, and you were growing restless.

So you stood with Robb, looking at the map and markers laid upon it on the large table in the room the two of you shared.

"Come to bed." You pleaded, running your hands along his arms.

"You were right." He lifted a few markers from the map and flung them across the wooden floor. "The Karstarks are gone. Almost half our forces. Tywin Lannister knows what he needs to do to make us unravel. Nothing. Only wait."

"Don't let him."

"What can I do? Attack King's Landing? There's nothing he'd like better. He'd crush us in a day."

"We could ride North. Take your land back from the Greyjoy's. Wait out the winter." Leaning against him, you hugged him close.

"Winter could last five years. Once my bannermen are home again, sitting by the fire surrounded by their families, warm and safe; they'll never ride South again. When I gathered my lords together, we had a purpose. A mission, now we're like a band of bickering children."

"Give them a new purpose, Robb." You offered, trying to soothe his ebbing nerves.

"What?"

"I don't know. I hardly know where King's Landing is. I've only ever been North."

His eyes softened at that, and he took your hand, pointing towards the lower part of the map.

"Here, through here and-" He stopped short, eyebrows furrowing and hand dropping yours.

"What is it?" You asked him, searching the map for something you may be missing.

"I can't force them to meet us in the field. And I can't attack them where they're strongest. But I can attack them where they're not." He grabbed a direwolf marker and set it next to a castle. "And Casterly Rock can't run away."

"I'm going to take their home away from them." He stated strongly.

"But can we do it?"

"We'll need men to replace the Karstarks who marched home. There's only one person in this kingdom with that kind of army who hasn't already sided with the Lannisters." He laughed then, "The man whose daughter I was supposed to marry."

"Walder Frey..." You spoke shakily, breath caught in your breast.

"Walder Frey." Robb finalized.


End file.
